I. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to modular pallet constructions and, in particular, to a lightweight modular pallet which facilitates the construction of pallets of various sizes and configurations with sufficient strength to support typical loads.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, storage pallets have been constructed of wood materials in conventional configurations. In the past, wood has been a relatively inexpensive and simple to work with material. As lumber prices have increased along with concern with depletion of our natural resources, alternative materials have been explored. Additionally, the exportation of goods on wood pallets is prohibited between some countries because of the concern of introducing pests such as wood beetles. Therefore, manmade materials must be utilized as storage platforms.
It has also become desirable to construct pallets of different dimensions to more closely accommodate the size of different loads and thereby reduce storage costs by standing the loads side-by-side. Although wood pallets can be constructed of different dimensions, the pallets are not easily rearranged for different loads. Because wood pallets tend to be viewed as disposable, pallets constructed of manmade materials will be more readily accepted as returnable and reusable.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior known pallets by providing an entirely modular construction which facilitates the assembly of pallets of nearly any size and configuration.
The modular pallet of the present invention includes a top deck formed of a plurality of interlocking plates which are combined to create the desired dimensional attributes of the pallet. The plates may be combined in various orientations to create the required storage deck for the pallet. Each of the plates is preferably constructed of a base and a cap plate secured together for improved strength. In order to provide a space for insertion of lift forks, the connected top deck is mounted to at least one intermediate I-beam and end box beams for supporting the edges of the deck. In a preferred embodiment, the I-beam and end beams include slots for receiving the edges of certain plates forming the top deck. One or more bottom slats may be used to connect the bottom edges of the beams.
The components of the modular pallet may be formed of a variety of man-made materials including being molded or extruded of plastic or composite wood/plastic. One preferred embodiment of the invention contemplates manufacturing the components using a foam core material coated or encapsulated in a more dense and rigid material. Such a construction would substantially reduce the weight of the assembled pallet while maintaining transport strength. Possible materials for the core material include polystyrene foam of a high density. Coating materials may include a polyurea coating. The individual components of the pallet may be molded then coated with the rigid material or the entire assembled pallet may be coated with the rigid material. Although coating the entire assembly would reduce the cost of manufacture it reduces the flexibility to rearrange different sized pallets.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.